fye_stufffandomcom-20200215-history
Legion of Super-Heroes (SV)
The Legion of Super-Heroes, or simply The Legion, is a team of alien super-heroes who formed in the 31st century as a homage to a hero from the past. Season Eight Founding Legion members Cosmic Boy, Lightning Lad and Saturn Girl traveled through time back to the 21st century to stop the Persuader from killing Superman, aka Clark Kent. They found him to be at Clark's barn where he had just returned from seeing Jimmy off to Star City. After he had cut open his abdomen, Rokk took away his Atomic Axe using his ability of magnetism control and Imra distracted him using telepathy long enough for Garth to knock him out using his electricity before Rokk took away his stolen Legion ring sending him back to the 31st century. Rokk, Garth and Imra then introduced themselves to Clark as the Legion of Super-Heroes. The three explained to Clark what he is truly destined to be - which is a model for all the galaxy for aliens to come to earth and live among humans. They realized that they had landed on the day Brainiac emerged in a human host and realized that they and Kal-El had to defeat Brainiac to kill the host after the Phantom Zone crystal was destroyed. They began tracking down Brainiac while at the same time pondering the 21st century commenting on the state of the planet and how it was being polluted. Garth then began to question Kal-El stating that they may have the wrong person as he was nothing like they had heard about in the future, however Rokk still believed in Kal-El. They tracked Brainiac at the Daily Planet where he had just began to upload all of the human knowledge leaving the entire planet stood still before using an electro magnetic pulse to temporarily short circuit him. They plan to kill Brainiac by killing the host body, Chloe, before Kal-El stopped them and they took Brainiac back to the barn where they managed to extract him from Chloe with Imra connecting to Chloe telepathically, Rokk using his magnetic powers to extract Brainiac's microscopic parts while Garth used his powers to short-circuit him. After defeating Brainiac by extracting it from Chloe, they intended on making a better use of it, in the form of Brainiac 5. Inspired by Clark's refusal to resort to murder despite their warnings, Rokk assured Clark that the Legion would make the preservation of life at all costs their first priority from then onwards. They later returned to their own time, after Rokk warned Clark about being careful in the days ahead, leaving him a Legion ring so that he could visit their time at some future date. Returning from the future to the 21st century once again, Rokk goes to the Daily Planet rooftop to meet Clark and told him that by saving Chloe from Brainiac, he saved her connection to Doomsday and that Chloe is the reason that Doomsday cannot be defeated now since she made him immune to kryptonite when she tried to kill him with it and she stopped Clark from sending Doomsday to the Phantom Zone at the Fortress of Solitude with the Black crystal. Clark states that he wouldn't change his decision on saving Chloe no matter what happened and then Rokk tells Clark that tomorrow is the day he'll die if he goes up against Doomsday alone. He gives Clark another Legion ring since his old one got destroyed a while ago and suggests that Clark send Doomsday to the future to fight the Legion since nothing on the planet can stop him from killing him. He then returns to the future when Clark refuses to accept his help, stating that this is his problem, not the Legion's, and that he will embrace his destiny, even if it means that he'll have to die to do it. Season Ten Brainiac 5 revealed he is now a member of the Legion of Super-Heroes and that he is not the same Brainiac from the past. He also stated that he invented time-traveling. Brainiac 5 came back to show Clark's his past, present and future, and helping him letting go of his darkness which is his past. Kara Kent slipped on a Legion ring after helping Clark all she could, and traveled through time, ready to accept her own destiny. Known Members The Legion of Super-Heroes first appeared in the Season 8's Legion. The known members are: Technology Coming from the 31st century, technology is far more advanced than it is in the 21st century and so the Legion are able to time travel using Legion rings. A person can wear the ring and transport themselves anywhere in time and space as shown when the Persuader stole a Legion ring and went back in time to kill Kal-El so that he wouldn't be able to stop Brainiac from taking all knowledge off of Earth before Doomsday destroyed it. Category:Teams Category:Smallville Teams Category:Organizations Category:Smallville Organizations